Lollipops Olliepops Lolliepops
by simplypink
Summary: www.loliver dot 2 ya dot com was having a Loliver Halloween Bash. Basic Sitch: Lilly love Lollipops or is it Olliepops. She says a bit to much one Halloween. Short short short! Just for the closing hours of Halloween!


Lollipops Olliepops Lolliepops

Disclaimer: I own nothing! YAY ME!

A/n: www. Loliver dot 2 ya dot com was having our first ever Loliver Halloween Bash. In honor of the closing hours I have written a shot Halloween one-shot! Enjoy - sp

Lilly and Oliver pushed through the crowd of little kids that were scattered on Lilly's porch. "Move please! I actually live here!!" Lilly yelled at the kids. She passed by a group of girls who were Hannah Montana, and she gave a snort.

Lilly finally made her way to where her mom; who was dressed as a flower was passing out candy. "Hey honey! You have fun?!?" Lilly's mom asked as she gave the kids candy. "Loads…" Lilly stated unenthusiastically, passing her mom in huff.

Oliver finally made his way to the front door. "Hey Mrs. Truscott!" he smiled. Oliver entered the house glancing around trying to make a guess where Lilly had gone. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Glancing to his left he saw Lilly's mom.

"She isn't in the best of mood." Oliver stated. "Then I advise you to check her room." She turned around to answer the door. Oliver made his way up the stairs, hearing a chorus trick or treat from below.

Oliver walked towards Lilly's door giving it a knock. "Lilly?" he opened the door slowly.

Lilly was laying on her stomach her butterfly wings and feelers were in a pile on the floor. She was chewing on a candy; a frown was plastered on her face.

Oliver awkwardly stepped in and closed the door behind him. He made his way towards Lilly who had now pulled herself up so she was sitting Indian style.

He sat down and fiddled with his candy bag. Oliver heard Lilly give an aggravated sigh.

An awkward silence filled the room. "Do you want to talk about it?" Oliver questioned. Lilly looked at him, she started pulling off some lose strings from her costume.

Oliver sat there silent waiting for Lilly to make any move.

"HOW COULD SHE BE LIKE THAT!!?!?" Lilly suddenly exclaimed.

Oliver jumped, "Well I suppose this was the first time we asked her to come. And last year we didn't…" Oliver paused examining Lilly's facial expression it was a mix of pissed and sad.

"Was it really such a bad thing to ask…?" Lilly asked Oliver.

Oliver shrugged, "I suppose Miley found it odd that we'd rather go trick or treating then go out to a Hannah party."

"But I mean couldn't she have said it that way! Not by calling us lames for wanting to go out tonight!!!" Lilly glanced downward at the carpet trying to keep her tears in.

Oliver shifted again, he felt embarrassed watching Lilly as closely as he was. "Lils…" he took of the hat he was wearing. "I don't think she meant it in a bad way. I really don't. I know that Miley sometimes is mean but she didn't want to make you upset."

Lilly closed her eyes, "How do you know Ollie?" "I know some stuff…" he crawled over so he was sitting side by side with Lilly. Lilly looked at him and gave a smile. He put his arm around her, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Come on…let's trade some loot!"

Lilly let a laugh out and reached for her large bag of candy.

Twenty minutes later Oliver and Lilly had sorted their candy. "I'll trade you a Snickers for a Peanut Butter Cup!" Oliver asked Lilly. "Throw in a lollipop and you got yourself a deal!" Lilly smiled.

"No way! Not worth it." Oliver threw the Snickers back into his pile. Lilly played with her pile of Nerd boxes stacking them up so it looked like a wall.

"Hey Lilly?" Oliver said. "Yeah?" Lilly looked at him. "What's your favorite Halloween Candy?"

A lollipop because it practically has the word Ollie in it. Lilly shook that thought from her head, "Lollipops for sure!"

"Why?" Oliver asked putting a starburst into his mouth. "Umm…because we always get them." Lilly said.

"Remember that one time I traded you twenty five lollipops for two Hershey bars!" Oliver started laughing, "Boy was I dumb."

"Nah, my favorite moment was when we were nine and you gave me a lollipop…"Lilly stopped realizing what she had said out loud. Oliver cocked his head to the side, "Keep going!"

"No!" Lilly stated a bit too quickly, "It doesn't matter." "Lils come on just say it!" Oliver smiled.

For a moment Lilly was about to push him telling him to forget she ever said something. But an emotion inside her wanted her to keep going.

"Remember when we were nine and we went into the haunted house. And I got so scared and when we were walking home I had to hold your hand." Lilly spoke quickly. 

Oliver gave a chuckle, "What about it?"

"Well when we finally made it home you gave me a lollipop because you said I had a lot of guts to go through the haunted house."

Oliver's forehead wrinkled, "I don't remember that." "I do…" Lilly stated offhandedly, "That's when I realized how much I loved Olliepops."

Lilly paused she brought a hand up to her mouth covering it.

Oliver looked at her, "Wha…what?" Lilly's eyes widened, "Lollipops! I said Lollipops."

Oliver looked at her and whispered, "No you didn't." Lilly slapped her forehead and hid in her arms. How could she possibly make a flub like that?

A long silence filled the room. But then Lilly felt the slightest touch on her arm. She moved her hands away from her eyes. Oliver was staring at her at with the most serious expression plastered on his face.

"I…Oliver…I didn't…want…to say that out loud. I mean it was a total…" Lilly was cut off by Oliver pushing his lips onto hers.

Lilly was taken aback but as Oliver pulled her closer to him all the negative feelings left her. Her flub didn't matter, she was kissing Oliver.

Oliver pulled back staring at her, a smile was on his face. He reached over to his pile of lollipops and threw them into Lilly's pile of candy.

Lilly let a giggle escape her lips, "What about you? What's your favorite candy?" Oliver smiled and picked up a box of Lemon Heads. "These…because they make you pucker."

Oliver pulled Lilly to him. It was a very happy Halloween.

A/n: Last part cheesy oh yes. But hey that's how it came out. Lol.


End file.
